Announcements
by Princess180
Summary: The moment you find out your life is about to change forever. The various baby announcements in the HPverse. LPJP HPGW so far. Nothing is mine.
1. The Sex

"Hey, darling," James Potter said, crawling into bed beside his wife and sliding an arm around her thin waist, "sleeping?"

'"I was," Lily replied, rolling over to face the green-eyed twenty-year-old Auror, "I heard you showering. It woke me up."

"Sorry," he said, ducking his head to kiss her shoulder beside the red strap of her nightie, "I should have told you I was going to be late tonight, something came up- Death Eaters, in Birmingham and Moody wanted Longbottom and I to do it- I couldn't refuse and it was urgent. I didn't worry you, did I, baby?"

"Harriet called, Sirius flooed to tell her. She sends her love, by the way, and she wants you to visit your Mum and Dad with her on the weekend. I was fine," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "more than fine."

"Good to know my mortal peril means so little to you," James grumbled, half-pouting, half-smirking,

"No, it's just I got some very good news this afternoon," Lily smiled, knowing he wouldn't remember.

"The job at the Prophet?"

"I won't be taking the job at the Prophet."

"The offer came through from that paper in America, then? That's wonderful, love," James said, not quite masking his disappointment that his wife would be living on another continent for at least a year.

"It's not that either, James. It's the doctor's appointment, he called," Lily tried to refrain from smiling as her husband's face broke out into a gorgeous beam.

"And?"

"In eight months, you'll be a proud daddy, James Potter," Lily said, "do you want to know?" James, too busy kissing her enthusiastically and letting out victory whoops in between lip-locks didn't notice the question for several minutes.

"Mmm-know what, babe?"

"The sex."

"It'll continue, obviously."

"Of the baby, you prat!"

"It won't be having any until it's at least thirty."

"And they let this into the Auror academy, it's a wonder we're not all dead, you know that? Between you and Padfoot-"

"Relax, love, I got it the second time, And you can't blame a bloke for being a bit giddy, can you?"

"I suppose not," she said, sighing heavily as she placed a quick reconciliatory kiss just below his earlobe, "So, do you?"

"No, I want to know when I see it- or you know, don't."

"Pervert!"


	2. The Names

"Harry,you home?" Ginny Weasley called out to the apparently empty Potter cottage

"Upstairs," Came a faint reply, "dinner's in the pantry."

"You going to eat with me?"

"Already ate," came the reply, though it sounded a good deal closer this time.

"Sitwith me?"

"'Course," Harry said, coming up behind his petite redheaded wife and sliding his arms around her waist. "Good day at work?"

"You wouldn't believe the nonsense first years can get up to in a study period," Ginny sighed, "Bloody Flitwick teaching them bloody _Leviosa _on bloody hallowe'en. Textbooks flying everywhere. And you also wouldn't believe Trelawney's morning sickness cures. You?"

"I hate Cornelius Fudge," Harry replied rather cheerfully, taking her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen, "he's gotten it into his head to write an autobiography the second I'm promoted to head of department and of course no one's happy about it. Shacklebolt swore. You had that appointment today, right? Is everything- as expected?"

"Kingsley swore? You can't be serious," Ginny said, expertly dodging the question and wandering through the kitchen to pour them both drinks and get her dinner.

"Violently, 'course, Tonks joined right in and I added a thing or two myself," Harry explained sitting down, "Ron had to be taken away- Longbottom was rambling about her 'virgin ears' again. The doctor?" He was not, Ginny realised, to be easily dissuaded.

"Not exactly as expected," she admitted, and then quite quickly, "how's Luna doing? The baby?"

"Fine,Neville's a wreck. How's my baby?" he eyed her stomach where he had been swearing for the past three weeks he could see a bulge.

"Babies,"Ginny said, looking up at him, grinning widely and waiting for it to process.

"Twins?"he said, eagerly.

"Boys,"Ginny added, "two perfectly healthy, two month old baby-boy foetuses."

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, reaching across the table to hold his wife's hand as she sat down across from him. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, but I ran into Hermione- God, she's huge again, isn't she?- and she said we should talk to them, so they know us. They have ears at this stage, you know. And that we should give them names. I know if it was a boy we wanted to name him Sirius Ronald but now that we have two..."

"Your pick for first," Harry said, smiling.

"James."

"You don't have to do that, Ginny-"

"James Arthur Potter, it just sounds right, you know?" she interrupted, "Sirius Ronald and James Arthur.It works."

"Remus'll kill us for not naming a kid after him," Harry said, all the thanks she needed reflected in those gorgeous green eyes.

"Next time," Ginny said, "and he'll be James' godfather."

"He'll love that," Harry said, they'd already agreed on Ron and Hermione for their first child- long before they even started trying. "And for godmother?"

"I would say Tonks but I don't think she'd like it," Ginny said, "and she's never been good with kids."

"Luna?" Harry suggested, "returning the favour, I suppose."

"Penelope," Ginny said, after a pause, "since Percy... I want her to feel like she's part of the family again."

"You have the heart of an angel, Gin," Harry said, "what are we supposed to say to them, anyway?"


	3. The Happiness

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, walking down the stairs of her and her husband's small apartment quickly. The redhead had promised to be home nearly an hour ago.

"Harry was having a breakdown," Ron explained, "I'm sorry, love. He and Ginny are fighting again, and I just really wanted to help them out."

"Harry does still have his house hooked up to the Floo, doesn't he?"

"Harry hasn't gone home in two days, Hermione. He's sleeping on the couch at the office, and if you ever came home from work, you'd've noticed," Ron snapped.

"Well. I'm home now, aren't I?"

"It's eleven at night, Hermione, and I'd wager you've only just come in," Ron said, stomping down the hall to the small kitchen. "No dinner, no mess, no tea. Why am I not surprised?"

"Yes, and you've been coming home at five to see me every night, have you?" Hermione said, having followed him, she was now standing, hands on hips, in the doorway.

"That's beside the point, because if I was, or if I Flooed in a at seven, when you're supposed to get in, every bloody night to tell you I missed you and I'd be late, you wouldn't know now, would you?" Ron said, furiously summoning eggs and a bowl, grabbing a whisk and attacking them by hand with particular venom.

"If," Hermione said, starkly, "you had flooed at seven-fourteen tonight, I would have been at home. Because I wanted to talk to you, I still want to talk to you. But apparently, all we're going to do is fight."

"Apparently," Ron said, with a particularly strong flick of his wrist that sent yoke flying onto the wall, taken care of with a twist of his wife's wand. "So, why don't you head to bed, where we'll sleep on opposite sides, as usual, and perhaps, in the morning, you'll kiss me on the cheek without any criticisms."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "that's not true!"

"Which part of that isn't true?"

"All of it! I love you, and I do kiss you without criticizing and we don't sleep on opposite sides of the bed. And oh, God, Ron, what's wrong with us?" Hermione said, in a rush, and then promptly burst into tears. Ron put down the whisk and stepped over to her quickly, sliding his arms around her waist. He had never been able to take her tears.

"Look at me," Ron said, after a moment had passed, putting a finger to her chin and pulling her face up from his shoulder. "I know that, I was angry, and I'm sorry. I love you, too, and I just miss the way things used to be."

"But nothing's ever going to stay the same Ron, and everything's going to change soon, and what if we can't take it? What if you left me?" Hermione asked, her voice broken by sobs.

"If anyone's doing the leaving, it'll be you. I tend to stick around," Ron said. "And what's going to change, love?"

"I wanted to tell you differently," Hermione mumbled, "because I knew you wouldn't be happy about it and I just…" She broke down again. "I don't even know how it happened, I thought I was being careful and then…"

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant, is what I am. And I know we were going to wait, until we weren't working so much and until you thought you were ready and until I was ready not to work, but I was just so happy when I found out. And I knew you wouldn't be and I just- don't make me do this on my own!"

"You're mental love," Ron said, laughing, "completely mental, but I do love you. Very much. And we were going to wait, but it's alright.


End file.
